The Firstborn
by Kuthixo
Summary: Taking Place immediatly after the first movie. Kopa's story. When he was born, What he was like, what he did, and how and when he died. For those of you who do not know, Kopa is Simba and Nala's first child and son. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Flashback

Yes, it is a very short first chapter. But, for what I want to do, it works. This will be the shortest chapter, they will all be much longer. Hope you enjoy it, this is my first fan-fiction, so please comment and bear with me :). -Kuthixo

Scar thrust his claws into mufasa's tender flesh. Simba could see himself, small and defenseless, standing on a ledge that looked like it could crumble at any second. He cried out to his father, but he and Scar apparently couldn't hear him. He saw Mufasa slowly climb up a decaying cliff. "Daddy, no!" He cried, but his voice was inaudible. Blood was pouring out of Mufasa's side, and his spine was partially visible. He reached for his brother, his last chance…

Simba saw Scar dig his claws in Mufasa's tender flesh, at which Mufasa let out a roar in pain. Simba started sobbing, his father never got hurt, and he had never known his father could feel pain as well. He saw the younger Simba dash up the side of the gorge, and watched Scar leaning forward whispering something in mufasa's ear. What it was, Simba would never know. Mufasa's eyes widened in fear, as he foresaw his fate. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Simba, both young and old, just as his father let out a final ear-splitting roar, and crashed to the ground, where his broken body lay, as the last wildebeest stumbled away.


	2. Morning

Simba awoke, panting hard. He had the dream again. He had had it ever since he was a cub. But ever since he discovered Scar had killed Mufasa, he could see What was going on between Scar and Mufasa, a part that before he returned, was hazy. He always awoke from that dream terrified, no matter how many times he's dreamt it. Between that, and all of the pressures of ruling a kingdom... It had not been easy.

Everyone had expected him to be a savior, to somehow make everything right again. But the ground was still cracked. Food was still scarce. But with each passing day, it was getting better. The word had started to spread to some of the animals that Scar was dead, Simba was the new king, but the message was taking a while to travel. After all, it had only been two full moons.

Some of the lionesses expected him to be like Mufasa, a flawless ruler. But when Mufasa had assumed the throne, he had been living for 14 years. He had had many years of training, whereas Simba had only had a bit of training as a cub. Mufasa should have lived for another good eight years. But Scar went and killed him. "it wasn't my fault," Simba whispered to himself. After so many years, Simba was free of his guilt. But he was still so young…he had only just grown his adult mane before he returned, just a year out of his adolescent times. How could he be like his father with so little knowledge?

Simba had no idea how to rule a nation. Did he limit the amount of prey killed? How long did he spend making his rounds? How many lionesses did he need to mate with? This is what bothered him most. He only loved his lioness, Nala, and didn't want to hurt her. The worst thing, though, was that the pride had split. Simba wondered if there was anything he could do to stop it. Scar's mate, Zira, had had one son, Nuka, and a daughter on the way when Scar died. Simba could feel her pain. But she turned her anguish to hatred, and blamed Simba for his uncle's death. She took a group of lionesses with her, and left one night, leaving claw marks on the part of the cavern where Simba slept. He took it as an empty threat. But he would welcome them back when they returned, which they would shortly Simba reasoned. Oh, how he missed his father. If only he could speak to him again. He checked the skies every night upon retiring. But the great king of the past never showed. Simba tried to return to his sleep, but it didn't come. But he was determined to be as just as his father.

Simba surveyed the pride, sleeping in the cavern. _His_ pride. There was not near as many lionesses as when he was young. Many had been killed off during the famine. Seven cubs had been born since he left. Three of them died from hunger, one of them left and started his own pride, on Scars order. Two cubs remained. Lemewa, a young adolescent girl born to Kipendo and a rogue lion, and an older adolescent just a few years younger than he, Tatizo. He was born to Hidaya, and shared the same father as Lemewa. The last was Nuka. he had no idea how to rule a nation. Did he limit the amount of prey killed? How long did he spend making his rounds? how many lionesses did he need to mate with? This is what bothered him most. He only loved his lioness, Nala, and didn't want to hurt her.

The worst thing, though, was that the pride had split. Simba wondered if there was anything he could do to stop it. Scar's mate, Zira, had had one son, Nuka, and a daughter on the way when Scar died. Simba could feel her pain. But she turned her anguish to hatred, and blamed Simba for his uncle's death. She took a group of lionesses with her, and left one night, leaving clawmarks on the part of the cavern where Simba slept. He took it as an empty threat. But he would welcome them back when they returned, which they would shortly Simba reasoned. Oh, how he missed his father. If only he could speak to him again. He checked the skies every night upon retiring. But the great king of the past never showed. Simba tried to return to his sleep, but it didn't come. He looked at his only love, Nala. She was so beautiful, even while she slept. What would he do without her? He would still be in the jungle, lost and depressed. She was the thing that kept him sane. She advised him, counseled him, and loved him. They were joined at the hip. There had never beeen a stronger love, thought Simba. Deciding sleep would not come, He slowly got up, stretched, and started to walk out of the cave, when he heard Nala following him.

sorry for the lack of updates, been mucho busy with skool. thanks to all who commented. and yes, kopa is still the main char. in the story :)


End file.
